Problem: The sides of rectangle $ABCD$ have lengths $10$ and $11$. An equilateral triangle is drawn so that no point of the triangle lies outside $ABCD$. The maximum possible area of such a triangle can be written in the form $p\sqrt{q}-r$, where $p$, $q$, and $r$ are positive integers, and $q$ is not divisible by the square of any prime number. Find $p+q+r$.

Since $\angle{BAD}=90$ and $\angle{EAF}=60$, it follows that $\angle{DAF}+\angle{BAE}=90-60=30$. Rotate triangle $ADF$ $60$ degrees clockwise. Note that the image of $AF$ is $AE$. Let the image of $D$ be $D'$. Since angles are preserved under rotation, $\angle{DAF}=\angle{D'AE}$. It follows that $\angle{D'AE}+\angle{BAE}=\angle{D'AB}=30$. Since $\angle{ADF}=\angle{ABE}=90$, it follows that quadrilateral $ABED'$ is cyclic with circumdiameter $AE=s$ and thus circumradius $\frac{s}{2}$. Let $O$ be its circumcenter. By Inscribed Angles, $\angle{BOD'}=2\angle{BAD}=60$. By the definition of circle, $OB=OD'$. It follows that triangle $OBD'$ is equilateral. Therefore, $BD'=r=\frac{s}{2}$. Applying the Law of Cosines to triangle $ABD'$, $\frac{s}{2}=\sqrt{10^2+11^2-(2)(10)(11)(\cos{30})}$. Squaring and multiplying by $\sqrt{3}$ yields $\frac{s^2\sqrt{3}}{4}=221\sqrt{3}-330\implies{p+q+r=221+3+330=\boxed{554}}$